The tears of my soul TRANSLATION
by AletwilighterForever
Summary: Bella and Rosalie are the famous Hale sisters, but it never been like that, what happened when the ghosts of the past returned? When they was 15 years they leave Forks with a broken heart, but now 3 years later they aren't the same girls and they'll return for prove that they are different now. The rest of the summary is inside the story thaks for read ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Bella and Rosalie are the famous Hale sisters, but it never been like that, what happened when the ghosts of the past returned? When they was 15 years they leave Forks with a broken heart, but now 3 years later they aren't the same girls and they'll return for prove that they are different now.

Disclaimer: I don't own of twilight just the drama is mine thank you for reading, I hope you really like this, because is my first history in English I learned the English and yes I know I'm going to have some problems with my grammar but please tell me if I have the problems and thank you and I'm going to try to don't make mistakes…  
So I wish you're really enjoy! This history is to in spanish if someone is interesting  
read this in spanish

Ale


	2. It's the last time!

It was the last time…

* * *

_"An heartbreak never returns to beat the same way, however much we try hard to prove otherwise"_

_~George Pellicer~_

ROSALIE POV

— Bella — I call my sister since the stairs today was our Graduation dance and after the vacations we are going to the high school, despite everything Bella's and I were twins we are different, because she has a beautiful chocolate hair that falling in soft curls, but just if she pay attention on that, I was blonde and I have the color of eyes from mom a bluish green the different between Bella and I is that her eyes have the strange combination of brown and bluish green. Bella and I was a little heavy, but who says after all we have the opportunity to go to the dancing with Edward and Emmett Cullen the guys with more stylish at the school when they ask we couldn't believe but we've accept because we are in love of them but a thing that we didn't understand was the what happened with theirs girl-friends? We thought that they really love them after all they are Tanya and Irina Denali the bimbos' girls at the school. They prefer to say that they are "ladies" but all the people now that really they are bitches…

— I'm ready Rose…. — Bella under dressed in a pale blue dress that highlights her skin, her dress was knee length, while mine was a little shorter and purple color — I'm ready Rose…. — Bella under dressed in a pale blue dress that highlights her skin, her dress was knee length, while mine was a little shorter and purple color the guys and us decided to see in the courts for come together, both got on the old red rusty truck we had given Charlie to turn 15.

Charlie and Renee had divorced when we were little, Renee decided to take with her to Arizona, when we had 10 she meet Phil a professional player baseball then they married, finally Bella and I decided live with Charlie because Phil already travel to much when when we came to the school we were victims of the Denalis' sisters and her friends Jessica Stanly and Lauren Mallory the school was so difficult until everything chance when the Cullen invited us to the dancing they really stop to disturb we couldn't be more happy they really no disturb like before the Cullen's stop them and now we're with the best guys of the school

— Parking here Rose — Bella's told me — Go to the courts for come to the dance I could only nod had a strange feeling that I could not understand was that something would happen even though he had no idea it was - Look, there are - both down from the truck and ran and got them when we saw them and I noticed

something odd their faces and Bella also had noticed since turned to me when I was about to ask what was happening a voice startled us both...

— Look, who are there the Hales' sisters' or maybe I want to say whales' sisters', yeah, I think that's the correct word that I really need for defining you guys! It's perfect... — That was Tanya Denali's the person who has to spoken, behind she her sister and her friends come on to us…. Bella was bewildered like I too, but after all I'm already furious because I so on the dark the eyes of Bella with tears.

— What do you want Denali are you continue blazed or what? — I ask her, because anyone touched the feelings of my sister if can avoid that. — What do you want? — I ask again after she gives me a cold gaze and after she grin ironic

— Come on Hale, is really? I couldn't believe that you were so stupid for believe that they really want to go to the dance of prom with you! — Irina speak after she see Edward and Emmett's who has the head down…

— What are you talking about? — Bella ask to them in a whisper

— Well, definitely you are so stupid girls, so after all you are sisters' right? Well, we are here because we have a gift for you — and that's all I listened after she release a red viscous mixture, It was the moment that I see that we are not the unique peoples at the yard….. All the school exploded on a terrible laugher…. And Bella and I started to run for our truck finally I give a cold gaze to Irina and Tanya and their friends

— Rosalie the truck! — Bella yell and quickly I see how Connor Boyfriend's Jessica move away our truck, left us without any thing to use for escape for our attackers — Follow me! I kwon how to come home from the woods, and they has to stop to follow us — She said, together we run under the woods until I felt the cold…

— It's too far the house Bella? — I ask, I don't have a idea of how many time we have to walk or run I just knew that was to late because the cold started, both just had the dress of the dance prom, our coats were at the truck when Connor stole it, and now we were under paint red, mud and leaves….

— Just little more Rose we'll be home soon —. I was surprised when she answered with a cold tone… Because I supposed that I was stronger that she was, but after all I knew that Bella was really destroyed like I. We didn't spoke the rest of the road We didn't spoke the rest of the road when I was ready for ask again, she speaks — We've arrived — I just see in front of me and she was right we are out Charlie's home. The Charlie patrol wasn't there but our old truck yes, I didn't surprise because anyone want problems with the chief police of Forks.

I walked and open the door just for saw the watch, and I got a surprised 1:30 am and that's meant that Bella and I walk between three or four hours by the woods, because Bella and I went out eight o clock'… In these moments I really loved that Charlie wrote a note for said that he was came evening from his work Bella ran to her room like I did.

After take a shower and changed my clothes, I walked to Bella's room I call to her room but she didn't answered finally I decided open, when I came I saw her on her bed her eyes was red with a tears when I hugged her and she returned the hug and start to cry

— Why Rose? Why? What are we done?

— I don't know Bella, but I…I….can't with this — I said while I start to cry too

— Please returned to mom, just…just we have to speak with she and say that we want to return Charlie's are going to understand us…..please Rose go….go…! — She begged to me I just can accept because I felt like she and the problem was that we fall in love of them. I think that we can forget this nightmare en start again

— We can forget this, we are strong— she said when starts to clean her tears. I just nodded

Tomorrow our new life was going to start

BELLAPOV

— My heart was broken after saw that Edward and Emmett used us for help their girlfriends to laugh of us, but now Rosalie and I had a problem and that's we fall in loved from the Cullen's.

The next day we spoke with Renee she accepted so happy after we spoke with Charlie and he'd had to accept our decision of returned with Renee this same night we flew to Florida with Phil and Renee

With the promise of a new life!

* * *

**Please tell me if I make too much mistakes please remember that this is my first story in ENGLISH please tell me for don't making again at the future...**

**Bises, et à bientôt**


	3. News

Unpleasant News

* * *

_"Difficulties are revealed because as positive steps in life because they are the ones that allow us to reach happiness"_  
_~Jorge Bucay~_

BELLA POV

— I couldn't believe how my life and Rosalie's life changed in so few time, have passed three years since we left Forks, and now we retour it after didn't visited never Charlie, but if we retour was just because for work, yes work I know is strange but it's true, after came Phoenix we tell everything to Renee's and she decided help us for lost weight until we looks like models' It cost just one year but it was the best decision that we could take after we've have to left Forks and give the back to our past.

Who was imagine that now the Hale sisters' was a models' The sisters' that the school humiliated in front of others and not just ones of the best Top models' singers' too anybody could imagine that!

Even after two years since our life's' changed, us thought still that the decision of lived with Renee again was the best our life's, because now we met Jasper the Phils' son who has the same age like us, also met Alice who was our best Friend and of course the girl friend of Jasper and our sister-in-law, and justly we're on road to "Gossip", a famous Tv program, on Seattle every second to pass we stay more near to Forks and our past, we'd decided to finish our last year of school in Forks and for that Jasper and Alice decided came with us, with the decision of put our face in front the past and finally continuing with our life's without problems, and now we are coming to Seattle for one interview from Sara Densel the famous "Journalist" how She decided to call by herself, and now we'd have to tell a part of our past and not just that, even we are going to speaking about how we became famous...

—Bella, we already arrived— My sister Rosalie calls me.

—Hey, Are you okay? — Alice calls me now…

—Yes, I'm fine….I'm just sorry I was lost on my thoughts…I was remember some things of the past…— All look at me worried, even I changed I couldn't evict the possibility of consider what was happened with them….

— Calm Bella, anything or anybody can change everything that we finally do— Said Rosalie after we put the belt in our jet.

.

.

.

.

.

— Good, girls, I really so glad that you accept my invitation to my program, so I want to ask some things Can you sing someone of your new songs for start this interview?

— Of course Sara — Answer Rosalie, together we get up and walk to the microphones — This is a song that my sister and I decided to wrote went we were more youngest I hope you really enjoy that.

— The songs name is "Wherever you are" — I yelled, after the applause start and the band start with the music Rose and I moved at the center of the scenario and we start to sing and seen the peoples who are at the show.

Finally Rosalie start to sings

ROSALIE

Recuerdo tus besos  
y en la distancia puedo oír tu voz  
diciendo que esto no era un adiós…..

BELLA

Lo siento, no puedo, quererte  
si no estás cerca de mi  
no voy a amar la idea de ti…..  
Cuando el tiempo nos vuelva a encontrar  
no esperes nada busca ver que pasa

TOGETHER

Rosalie and I walk around the scenery touching some hands of our fans and singing for them….

Estés en donde estés ya no puedo prometer ni un tal vez  
la vida sigue andando y yo también  
estés en donde estés  
desenreda todo lo que está al revés  
por que el destino solo escucha una vez

BELLA

Bandido, el olvido  
que se llevo tan lejos nuestro amor  
kilometro a kilometro…

TOGETHER

No queda tu huella no hay vuelta por la calle en la que voy  
hoy más que nunca sea quien soy  
si algo queda, queda entre los dos  
solo en la memoria vive nuestra historia

ROSALIE

Estés en donde estés ya no puedo prometer ni un tal vez  
la vida sigue andando y yo también  
estés en donde estés  
desenreda todo lo que está al revés  
por que el destino solo escucha una vez

ROSALIE

Tu lugar está en el ayer  
todo lo que era ya no es  
deja de pensar que habrá otra vez  
ni lo intentes

TOGETHER

Together us down our head because the souvenirs coming to me like coming to her … I know what Rosalie feel in this momento

Estés en donde estés ya no puedo prometer ni un tal vez  
la vida sigue andando y yo también  
estés en donde estés

BELLA

desenreda todo lo que está al revés  
por que el destino solo escucha una vez

When I went up the face I saw a pair of emerald eyes that had not seen in three long years ... was Edward who was sitting in one of the front rows next to him was Emmett and next to them as a couple who could see Carlisle and Esme Cullen but the most important question was that they were here and Rose followed my gaze and saw that as I do in shock but dissimulate quickly and headed to our seats ...

— Oh, Bella Rose is a beautiful song and I can see that this song is going to be in your new CD right? — I can see how Rose was distracted and If I don't act quickly the people was going to note that some strange happening

— That's right Sara this song is going to appear in our CD "Past Lovers" — I finished with a smile.

— Well, guys I have questions for you, about how do you start at the scenarios what was your reason for start and continue? And so how do you start your carrier? Well is going to be the worst interview of our life I look the gaze of Rosalie and look like she really reed my mind and think the same to me we take a depth breath and start to speak…


	4. Speak about the past

Speak about the past

**_"This way only the past, and what is in the effect was already in the cause. "_**

**_~ Henry Bergson (1859-1941) French philosopher ~_**

ROSALIEPOV

— We finished to sing our new song,

Bella and I had finished singing our new single would be released on our new album "Past Lovers" When I went up my head I saw Bella was in a state of shock followed his gaze and could not help but groan at the sight Emmett Cullen sitting with Edward and his parents were both those who now saw my sister and me but they did here, not rough them to ruin our lives three years ago could not believe what my eyes saw now seemed impossible at this time all the love she had felt for Emmett in the past disappeared and was changed for resentment for having hurt my sister and me, do not understand how they have the courage and face to come see us now they it ruined both Bella's life as mine should be given even though thanks for all that was to change them and not only that but we are now so we never thought to become...

— That's right Sara this song is going to appear in our CD "Past Lovers" — Bella said and smile to Sara after I was lost in my thoughts

— Well, guys I have questions for you, about how do you start at the scenarios what was your reason for start and continue? And so how do you start your carrier? — Well is going to be the worst interview of our life I look the gaze of Bella and look like she really thought the same to me we take a depth breath and start to speak…

BELLA POV

Well now the problem starts, when Rosalie looks at me and saw that can't speak she starts to speaks

— Well Sara, everything starts when we were 15 years, my sister and I always were together after we didn't look like a twins, went we were going to start the school in our 7 grade Bella and I considered to traveled to Charlie, because when we were 10 Renee our mother married with a man called Phill and we wished to give them space…— Rose taken a depth breath for continue, — In Forks we had good and bad moments' that changed our live until when we got 15 years us decided to went to phoenix again with Renee

— What kind of experiences did you have? — Oh my god, this women didn't understand what is the means of privacy

— Well Sara, problems like type of teenager, you know the typically school with the bimbos' girls and the guys who played with you — I was been surprising when I spoke so normally about them,,,

— After, that experience…us decided to returned to Renee our mother and her new husband Phil Dwyer — Said Rose — Bella and I always were different because, we never ever had the body that you can see now, when we returned to Phoenix we were different because we lost our trust and we started to wrote our own songs'

— I know you started like a models' and after you started to sung ¿ How do you started at the famous world?

— Well Sara, — I said and start to laugh remembered how we start — everything started when our best friend Alice the person the now we considered like a sister, she had the great idea of started to modeling all clothes for decided what is the best for bought, and it's was when appear Kate Morrinson, who worked at one agency of model's and said that she needed new models' she spoke with us and explaining everything about her work we didn't believed her until we saw and finally we accept, like you know we worked in different fashions' parades' when we got 16 years, Garret Kate's Boyfriend listened us sang and spoke about to sang at the scenarios we took time for accept his offer but finally we accept as you can see now we written our own songs' and sung that..

Sara's continue asking questions about how were our lives in Phoenix, even she asked about our relation with our brother, whom she and the news doesn't meet…yet

— Well guys, it was so everything, I guess all the public wish like I to listening your news' song' Can you?

— Of course, — said Rose with a smile it was the moment to start to sing the song that we wrote for Alice and Jasper.

— This song was wrote by my sister and I went we were 16 we hope that you enjoy that — I said and to sang we wrote this song when we thoung at the Cullens' — the name is " A thousand years"

And I start to sing

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer

ROSALIE

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything Take away  
But standing in front of me

BELLA

Every breath, every hour has come to this  
One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
All along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
One step closer  
One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you  
For a thousand years

ROSALIE

I'll love you for a thousand more

Together

All along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And we finish singing after that we didn't take a gaze from the Cullen's and we preparing to sing the next song


End file.
